Penal Tea
by AccioCreativity
Summary: Lee concocts some tea for his teammates. [Oneshot]


Penal Tea

Note: If you watch Prince of Tennis, you would know that Inui makes his special tea's that make every the regulars and even their coach choke and faint. That's pretty much where I got the idea, but a little different. If anything, enjoy!

Rock Lee had just finished shopping. On his kitchen table was three huge brown bags. About a dozen flasks were sitting on the opposite side of the table, and Lee was impatient.

Gai-sensei has supposed to show up five minutes ago. Lee tried not to make an aggravated sound.

This couldn't wait. No, this was far too important wait.

Lee released a sigh. Then, he got to work. Lee quickly tore apart the bags.

There was probably enough food for the whole academy. Carrots, cucumbers, ham, pork, tuna, onions, curry, green tea powder, seaweed, eggs, crackers, anchovies, sausages, and a lot more that even Lee didn't know the names of.

Some of them were nasty. There was fish oil juice and crushed sardines, a dozen bottles of vinegar, and three jars of mayonnaise.

Lee released a triumphant cry. "Gai-sensei!" he spoke, with waves of tears coming out of his eyes, "I will start cooking now!"

Lee took out a pot. It wasn't a normal pot. It was a massive pot. Wide and almost the height of Lee, it would have to fit everything that he had just bought.

With the green tea powder spilled in, Lee filled it so that half of the pot held water. With a large spoon, he mixed the powder in. Slowly, the water became green, and the room held an aroma of green tea. It smelled wonderful.

But then, it was time for the vinegar. Lee opened each bottle carefully, trying not to spill a single drop. His eyes watered at the sight, but he shook them away. From one of those dozen flasks lying around the counter, he grabbed one and filled it with vinegar. A sharp smell took away the light green tea odor. Using the same spoon, he poured the vinegar in.

After adding the raw eggs and spicy curry powder, Lee was ready for his final bottle of vinegar, and the crushed sardines. In another flask, he dumped the crushed sardines in and the vinegar. Using a fork to poke the sardines, the liquid and the fish gradually mixed together.

No! Lee let loose a shout so that the table shook. He had forgotten to mix in the onions and the ham! As fast as he could, he put his missing ingredients in and shook the flask. When the vinegar had turned into an ugly color, he was finally satisfied.

As soon as what the flask held was put in the pot, Gai appeared.

In a flurry of wind, Lee saw Gai's smile.

"I apologize for not coming sooner Lee! Kakashi and I had a game of tic-tac-toe!" Gai screamed at the top of his lungs.

Lee laughed nervously. Gai pranced around and started to cry about the fountain of youth.

Lee remained nervous.

"What's wrong, Lee? What are you thinking about?" Gai, suddenly concerned, peered over at his student.

Lee turned pink. In his cabinet, he drew out a big cup and filled it with his brew. "Please, sensei, drink this!" Lee bowed his head as he shoved the cup in front of Gai's face.

Gai sniffed. After sniffing around the rim of the cup, he took it from his pupil's hands. With a gulp, the cup was empty. For a second, he was alright.

In the other second, he turned red.

" Gai-sensei? GAI-SENSEI?" Lee rushed to his teacher.

Gai coughed and sputtered, and his legs and arms were trembling and going mad.

Gai howled and ran out of the kitchen. From the inside of the house, Lee could hear him vomiting.

Lee frowned. Not yet. This tea was not yet ready.

Lee ripped each sheet of seaweed into tiny pieces and dropped them onto the angry colored soup. The dark pieces floated for a bit. Then he realized another main missing ingredient. Spices.

Once again, Lee reached into his cabinet. There was a big container of spices inside. Lee retrieved eight packages from the container. Using a dagger to cut them open, Lee threw in all the packages. The tea turned orange first, then a steaming red.

Lee whirled around and warily eyed the other ingredients.

For the rest of the day, Lee continued to make his Penal Tea.

* * *

And the next day came. It was a Monday, or a training day.

"Gai-sensei, where's Lee?" Ten-ten asked. "Lee is never late." She emphasized 'never.'

Gai sweated. Could he tell them what Lee was doing? No, he couldn't. They would panic.

"I'm sure he's busy with something personal. " Neji bluntly stated.

Gai cried with relief. Someone had saved him.

The clock ticked by, and it was noon by the time Lee had showed up.

On his back was strapped a pot. A gigantic pot.

Gai started to shake. Yesterday, when he had tasted it, it was horrifying, but what could tell how it was now? Nervous sweat broke out.

Lee whipped out three empty cups and filled them with what was in the pot.

Ten-ten was first to be given the cup. She glanced down at it. The color was dark red, with white and black specks floating around. She sniffed. It was disgusting.

"Lee!" she yelled. Lee stopped handing a shaking Gai-sensei his cup. He blinked innocently.

"Yes, Ten-ten?" he asked.

"What the heck is this?" she screamed. Lee blinked again, this time even more innocently and sickening. "This?" He grinned. "It's called Penal Tea, Ten-ten. We drink it before and after training. If one of us does not improve or is slacking, there will be Penal Tea to motivate us!"

Ten-ten shoved the cup in his face. "You mean this crap?" she asked, trying to not blow up at Lee.

Lee looked hurt. "It is not crap!" He said, but it was rather indignant. Ten-ten frowned. "Could've fooled me." She muttered. Lee twitched.

"Let's just get this over with." Neji closed his eyes from the blinding color of the drink.

All three watched as Neji gulped done his share of the tea.

Ten-ten watched intently, and seeing as there was nothing wrong with it, took a big swig. Gai did too.

They should've waited until Neji was finished with it. His cheeks were flushed completely crimson red, and his whole body was trembling. Just like Gai the day ago, he sputtered. But this time, he was also making weird sounds. Almost like animal sounds. Neji hiccupped, and then fainted.

Ten-ten had only drunk a bit. But she clutched to her throat, like there was something stuck there. Gai was out cold before Neji even finished it.

Lee looked confused. Yesterday, he had drunk a cup. It was delicious.

Lee scowled. Even his teammates couldn't appreciate his invention. He stomped off.

On the way, he bumped into Naruto. Instantly, he brightened. "Naruto-kun!" he hollered.

Naruto screeched to a stop. "Oh, its you Fuzzy-Eyebrows. What is it?" Naruto asked, a little annoyed. Lee handed him a cup of Penal Tea. "Drink this." He said.

Naruto glared at him. "I was on my way to lunch, so this better be good." Lee nodded enthusiastically.

Just like Neji, Naruto drank the whole thing in a few gulps. He screamed and threw the cup down. His face flushed deeply, and he looked like he was choking. Seconds later, he passed out on the ground.

Lee panicked.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun!"

* * *

So yeah, there you go. I still prefer those funny names Inui uses for his deluxes, but I really wouldn't know what someone like Rock Lee would call tea like that. 


End file.
